


i fall in love with you every single day

by pinkladyalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, nothing but angst and Harry being sad, sorry - Freeform, there's no happy ending, this is literally all angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Harry is a masochist, he asks Louis about his date with Hannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fall in love with you every single day

**Author's Note:**

> sorry? kind of? not really, all I pray is that the person who inspired this never reads it. 
> 
> unbetaed, written in like twenty minutes, all mistakes are mine, none of this is real.

Because Harry is a masochist, he asks Louis about his date with Hannah.

Now he’s completely aware that that’s what best friends are for- when your best friend goes on a date, you talk to them about it, you ask them about it, and so on. However, Harry knows what happens when Louis goes on dates, and he knows what happens when he hears about them. It’s happened every time Louis has gotten a girlfriend since he was thirteen. Being that he’s sixteen now...it’s been a long three years. And every time, without fail, that Louis gets with someone new, Harry spends many nights crying and most days wallowing in self pity until they break up. 

This reaction comes from the fact that Harry is maybe, a little, tiny bit in love with Louis. 

Of course, he’s convinced himself it doesn’t matter. He has no chance, Louis confirmed that when Harry was thirteen. Harry broke up with his girlfriend because his feelings for Louis were getting too much. When he told Louis this, Louis said he was very very sorry, but that he didn’t want to risk their friendship being ruined if a relationship didn’t work out. Harry has accepted this, he has, but that doesn’t mean it makes it any easier to see Louis get with other people. 

But Harry is a good friend, so he asks Louis about his date with Hannah. 

“I’m nervous Haz, really nervous.” Louis sighs over the phone. 

“Why would you be nervous? She obviously likes you. Wouldn’t have said yes otherwise.” harry comforts, willing his voice not to crack and for Louis not to hear the emotion he’s trying so hard to hide. 

“Yea but, it’s still our first dates. You know how those are, H. Granted, going to the movies doesn’t leave much room for error.” Louis is rambling and Harry just sighs and listens. He’s dealt with this before, he knows how it’s going to go. Louis is going to ramble before the date, about all the things that he could go wrong. And then right before he needs to leave, he’ll text Harry a picture of his outfit for a last minute check. At the end of the night, however, he’ll call Harry to ramble on about how lovely the date was. Harry will listen and reassure him that of course he’s happy for him, and of course they’ll make it. 

Harry wipes away a stray tear and Louis talks, and finally he hears someone in the background call Louis away. 

“That was Zayn, I’ve got to go now, I’ll call you later!” And then the line goes dead and Harry is just trying not to start sobbing. Zayn is there with Louis because Hannah wanted to bring a friend, so Louis invited Zayn and it’s a double date. Harry knows it’s ridiculous to have wanted Louis to invite him, mainly because Harry is two years younger and probably just considered the annoying one in Louis’ group of friends. Perrie is probably a good fit for Zayn, anyway. 

Harry is also aware that Louis probably doesn’t want to invite him on a double date because Harry is the boy who had a crush on him when they were 15 and 13. He knows all these things and yet he’s still kind of mad at Louis for inviting Zayn. 

He goes to the bathroom and runs a hot shower, stripping down and playing music from his phone. As he washes his hair he thinks about how Louis is probably picking Hannah up right now, being the perfect gentlemen and opening her door for her, complimenting her on her outfit. He thinks about how that could’ve been him, maybe, if he waited for Louis. He thinks about how nothing would make him happier than that being him. 

“Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran comes on and fills the room, and that does it, because Harry’s in tears now. All he wants is for someone to love him unconditionally, all he wants is for Louis to realise how much he loves him. He desperately wants to be seen as someone other than Louis’ best friend, and he wants so badly to be able to kiss Louis without it being on a dare. Why does he have to be so much younger than him, so much uglier than him? He doesn’t deserve Louis, he knows this. He knows that Louis deserves someone who doesn’t need constant reassurance of his love. He knows Louis deserves someone that gives him the entire world, and he knows that that person isn’t him. 

He slides down the wall of the shower and lets the water burn his back as Ed sings about forever and always loving someone. He sobs and rubs his eyes, and he knows he needs this. He needs to let himself have a cry and then he could be fine. He could be Louis’ best friend again in an hour, if he lets himself sob and cry right now. It’s really all he needs. (That’s a lie, and he knows it, but there’s nothing else he can do. What he needs is Louis to kiss the tears off his cheeks and he needs Louis to tell him he loves him but he knows that won’t happen so he forces himself to only need a good crying session and then be able to return back to normal.)

The worst part about everything, is that Harry is pretty sure Louis does love him back, even if he doesn’t know it. He’s pretty goddamn sure that Louis’ fear of young love is restricting him from fully feeling what he could for Harry. But all Harry can do is hope and pray that that’s true, and then wait. Wait until Louis has an epiphany and comes running into Harry’s arms. The waiting is coming near unbearable recently though, and Harry’s not sure what he’s meant to do. 

So Harry listens to Louis go on about Hannah later that night, and he makes himself sound supportive and happy, and he allows himself a cry before sleep, before putting on a brave smile and going to school the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again, if it's shitty.


End file.
